Stuck With Love
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: ONE-SHOT Kazuki and Shido get shoved into a closet and they speak their love for one another... just another bad fic from me! ShidoKazuki slight: BanGinji!


_**Stuck With Love**_

**Chinese Fairy: **Wow, Get Backers is an awesome anime! I LOVE IT! MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE KAZUKI AND SHIDO! And they are also one of my favorite pairings! Sorry… I'm a little energetic! So anyway, thank you for reading my fic and please leave a review, I need to know how bad my fic is.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Get Backers, nor do I own the characters… if I did then… no one would watch the show! (Starts to cry)

**PAIRING: **Shido/Kazuki, and maybe slight Ban/Ginji! That is also a cute couple!

**WARNING: **Umm… there is nothing but a bit of swearing and just fluff, and a surprise!

**SUMMARY: **EVERYONE IS LIVING TOGETHER! UNDER ONE ROOF! Ban wants to get Shido and Kazuki together. So he thinks of the idea of getting them both in a closet! (Sham on Ban) The thing is that he knows something that Kazuki and Shido don't know of yet… they love each other… will they speak their love!

**Chinese Fairy: **Now… that you know my secret, I can't let you live! Just kidding, phew… I must stop watching Gundam Wing! NOT! Now with the –crappy- powers vested in me…. ON WITH THE FIC!

**P.S: **In this fic, Ginji's new name for Ban is "Ban-koi" which if you don't know means, "Ban-love" if you did know and I am wrong… please tell me, so I can fix it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Stuck With Love_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

"Ban-koi are you sure that they love each other?" asked Ginji, as he and his lover went over to the entrance hall; Ban checked the hall closet and was happy, because there was a lock, on the outside…

Ginji sighed and noticed that his lover won't respond. "Of course they love each other! We know Kazuki does because he told us! And second Shido loves him back! You can tell, he is always protecting Kazuki and watching over the man of Strings! So trust me." Ginji looked a little convinced, "But if they both love each other then why aren't they together like us?" Asked the Lightning Lord.

Ban turned around and gave Ginji a small kiss. When he pulled back he caressed Ginji's cheek and said, "Love, they don't even know what they said about one another, they are confused and they just want to know the other persons response before they give their own."

Ginji nodded, "I guess… then it's okay!" Ban smiled his evil smile and stated, "Alright! Let's get to work! Now Ginji, here is the plan…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kazuki-chan!" called Ginji as he ran threw the house looking for the man of Strings. He found Kazuki outside at the small pond in the backyard and smiled, "Kazuki-chan!" he called out again.

Kazuki of the Strings looked up and waved, "Good morning Ginji-san," he paused as Ginji sat down next to himself.

"So, what brings you out here on such a pretty morning?" asked the longhaired man. Ginji remembered why and replied, "Umm… I kinda need to show you something, can you come with me?" Asked the Lightning Lord, Kazuki blinked but replied, "Sure."

Kazuki stood up and was about to walk into the house, but Ginji pulled out a bandana and covered the Master of Strings eyes. "What are you doing? Ginji-san?" Ginji smiled and stated, "It's a surprise!" "Oh…" murmured Kazuki.

Ginji lead Kazuki back into the house and down to the entrance hall, just a few yards was Ban and Shido –who had a bandana covering his eyes as well- walking their way.

Ginji silently opened the door and awaited Ban's approval. When Ban got to the closet he nodded and Ginji shoved Kazuki into the closet; Ban did the same thing with Shido. "Ginji-san? What's going on?" asked Kazuki, Shido asked out, "Kazuki? What are you doing here?"

The two quickly took of the bandanas and were about to walk out of the closet but Ban slammed the door and twisted the lock.

Shido was banging his fists against the door, "Ban! Ginji! Open the god damn door!" Kazuki also shouted, "Please, Ginji-san! What is going on?" Ginji was about to reply to Kazuki's question but Ban pulled the blond into a heated kiss.

They pulled apart and Ban said, "If we let them out, then they won't tell each other that they hold love for the other." Ginji nodded and the two walked out of the entrance hall and out of the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It has been twenty minutes since Kazuki and Shido were placed into the confined space. The only light they had was from a small light bulb. In other words it was also very dim.

Shido was getting restless. "How long have we been stuck here?" he asked; Kazuki sighed and pulled out his watch, "Only twenty minutes. Calm down." He replied. Shido bit back, "How can I be calm. I am stuck in a closet!" Kazuki bit down on his bottom lip. He bit down so hard he drew blood. If you were wondering, "Why is he doing this?" he is trying to stop himself from crying.

Kazuki dose not want Shido to see his feelings for him. If Shido saw the feelings then he would be disgusted with Kazuki… 'Shido is in love with Madoka-san…' Was all Kazuki thought.

"Hey, Kazuki… you're bleeding!" Shido stated, Kazuki flew back to reality and noticed his lip was bleeding. "Oh, this is nothing… it's okay-" Kazuki was cut off By Shido; The Beast Master took off his Head band and gently took a hold of Kazuki's chin to raise his head and dabbed the bleeding lip. Kazuki winced but allowed himself to be helped.

Shido was uncomfortable in the silence and said, "Umm… how, how is Juubei?" Kazuki pulled back and said, "He's fine. How about Madoka-san, is she doing fine?" Shido nodded. "Yes. She is going away for awhile; she has concert in Spain." "That sounds nice…" murmured Kazuki.

"So, you like Madoka-san?" Kazuki regretted speaking out what he wondered. Shido looked at the longhaired man and replied, "Not the way you're thinking. I just like her as a friend. I like someone else, but I know they won't like my."

"How do you know?" asked Kazuki oblivious to the Beast Master's fidgeting. "Well… they like me as a friend but I care for them more than just a friend. I only wish I had the courage to tell _him_."

Kazuki's heart jumped, 'Yes! He likes guys… maybe I can tell him that I love him- no! He might not feel that way to you…' thought Kazuki.

Kazuki replied, "Well, maybe I can help. I mean, I if you tell me whom you like, I can help you… see if I can give you any advise. Course, I am bad at giving advice." Kazuki hoped silently as he awaited Shido's reply. Shido thought about it for a moment and said, "Okay… he had long hair." Kazuki thought for a moment, 'Let's see… he doesn't like Madoka-san… so who…?'

"He is kind and sweet, but the problem is, he cares for a lot of people, he forgets himself." Declared Shido. Kazuki nodded, "Can I get a name?" he asked. Shido thought for a minute and replied quietly, "Fuchoin Kazuki…" He hoped that Kazuki didn't hear but the Master of Strings heard loud and clear.

"Me…?" Kazuki was shocked for a moment, but the next second he hugged Shido, causing the man to lose balance and fall onto the floor of the small closet. Shido was sitting but there was only space for him, so Kazuki was in Shido's arms. "Umm… Sorry?" Shido smiled, "No problem…"

Kazuki moved closer to Shido and closed the space between them. Mouths parted. Tongues dancing. A moan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Himiko walked into the house and was walking passed the entrance hall closet and heard a moan. She blinked and came closer to the door. Another moan; She quickly opened the door and found the two people inside kissing. "Sorry, umm… I'll just leave the door open so when you two are ready you can get out of the closet."

She left the door ajar and ran up the stairs to her room. When inside her room she sighed, "Ban is going to get it! That is the second time he played matchmaker!"

Himiko sighed and smiled, "Looks like Kazuki and Shido are stuck with love…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Owari (ende)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy: **I KNOW! IT WAS REALLY BAD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know, someone come to my site a delete it for me! Please, sorry for my crazy way, it is just that I thought that this would be a cute fic, but it is really bad! I beg of you. Review and FLAME me! Excuse my grammar errors and forgive my mistakes. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
